This invention relates generally to safety mechanisms for use in firearms and more particularly to a lockable safety mechanism able to prevent firing when in the safety mode and to prevent unauthorized use of the firearm when in the locked mode. There is a continued need for a device that is easy to use yet effectively deters unauthorized use of the firearm, and a particular need for a device that operates in a manner that is similar to previous safety mechanisms, yet also provides a locking function.